Fresa en Navidad
by 27haruhichan
Summary: Hinaichigo quiere darle el mejor regalo de Navidad a su medium Sakura, así que hara lo extremo para conseguir lo que más quiere ella (Feliz navidad!)


**Hola a todos los fans de Rozen maiden, soy 27haruhichan y no se si han visto mi crossover de esta serie con MFBeyblade, pero aquí les traigo un especial de Navidad con todas las muñecas, también usare a mi OC Sakura en este fic. La cual es la medium de Hinaichigo. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

"Sakura-chan..." dijo la pequeña Hinaichigo a una joven adulta de cabello negro con un broche en forma de corazón, ojos ambar con unos lentes vistiendo una polera manga larga de color gris con una bufanda blanca y unos pantalones gruesos de olor café "¿Tuviste suerte para encontrar una WiiU?" preguntó sabiendo que su medium amaba los videojuegos y que cuando estaban aburridas, dibujaba con ella o la dejaba jugar sus juegos de Kirby y Mario party.

"¡No! estan agotadas en todas partes" dijo Sakura dejandose caer rendida sobre el teclado de su computador "Ni siquiera puedo reservar una próxima orden... necesitare un milagro para obtener esa consola..." volteo su silla vió a Hinaichigo mirandola algo triste "Perdón Hinaichigo, no quiero verte así". Se levantó y tomo su mochila "Vamos, tenemos que irnos a la casa de Sakurada-kun" le dijo.

"Ok..." dijo Hinaichigo antes de buscar su abrigo color rosa pastel que Sakura le había mandado hacer. No sin antes tomar un papel celeste y uno de sus crayones y empezar a escirbir rapidamente, ya que su caligrafía había mejorado bastante "Querido Santa..." decía en voz baja mientras escribia...

~En el piso de abajo~

"¡Hinaichigo! ¿Por qué tardas?" preguntó Sakura poniendose sus botas.

"¡Ya voy!" dijo la pequeña rubia mientras bajaba la escalera a saltos sosteniendo el papel de antes "Vamos"

"¿Qué tienes ahí?" preguntó curiosa su medium "¿Es tu carta para Santa?"

La pequeña asintió contenta "¿qué pediste?"

"Es una sorpresa" dijo la pequeña alejando la carta.

"Bueno, bueno, ahora sube, tenemos que irnos" dijo Sakura bajando su mochila para que Hinaichigo subiera y las dos salieran de la casa.

~Casa de los Sakurada~

"Jun-kun ¿Sabes a que hora llegan Sakura e Hinaichigo?" preguntó Nori usando una bufanda mientras preparaba la cena.

"¿Como voy a saberlo? ellas siempren llegan tarde" dijo Jun indiferente antes de recibir un bastonazo de Shinku.

"No seas así Jun, las damas no llegan tarde, tienen elegantes retrasos" dijo Shinku leyendo un libro de fabulas navideñas "¿Por qué todas estas historias tienen la misma trama de beneficencia?" preguntó en voz baja, pero igual pudieron escucharla.

"Porque quieren que los humanos les den dinero extra para los niños que no tienen ni siquiera familia desu~" dijo Suiseiseki bajando con cuidado las escaleras "Así que hacen esas cosas llamadas campañas de beneficencia desu~".

"Concuerdo con Suiseiseki" dijo su gemela Souseiseki "Si no fuera por esas campañas, los niños no tendrian Navidad"

En eso oyeron que tocaban el timbre "Al fin se digna a aparecer" dijo Jun mientras abría la puerta dejando ver a Megu en una silla de ruedas mientras Suigintou bajaba del techo, detras de ella Tomoe juntó a Mitsu, alias Mi-chan con Kanaria y finalmente Sakura con su mochila.

"Hola Megu-chan, Tomoe-chan, Mi-chan, Saku-chan" saludo Nori a las demas "Pasen"

"Me alegró que hayas venido Sakura" dijo Megu entrando con la ayuda de la peli negra y la peli plata.

"No me perdería esto, es mi primera Navidad con ustedes e Hinaichigo" dijo Sakura antes de pensar en algo rápido "Espera... Hinaichigo... creo que se durmió" dijo antes de revisar su mochila, pero noto que tenía un agujero bastante grande "¡¿Qué?! ¡No!" gritó para salir corriendo a la nieve "¡Hinaichigo!" gritaba la de ojos ambar desesperada.

"¿¡Qué ocurre!?" preguntaron todos saliendo y vieron a Sakura llorando.

"Hinaichigo... ella... no esta..." dijo Sakura con varias lágrimas.

"¿¡QUÉ!?" gritaron todos con cara de WTF?, sobre todo Tomoe.

"¿Como que no esta?" preguntó Shinku.

"Solo se que cuando vi mi mochila, esta estaba rota y no había nada"

"¿Estas segura de que no estaba así antes?" preguntó Nori.

"No, esa mochila la compre hace una semana ¡¿Y eso que importa!?, Hinaichigo cayó de ahí y ahora esta perdida..." dijo Sakura sin dejar de llorar.

Jun pusó su mano sobre la espalda de Sakura "Sakura, no me gusta verte llorar" dijo "_De hecho no lo soporto"_ pensó.

"Te ayudaremos a encontrarla desu~" dijo Suiseiseki mientras Souseiseki asentía.

"Kanaria también ira" dijo Kanaria con aire de superioridad "Después de todo, si ella no esta no tendre a quien restregarle mi grandeza como Rozen maiden" ese comentario hizo que a Shinku y a Mi-chan le cayeran una gota estilo anime.

"Yo por mi parte tengo que cuidar a Megu" dijo Suigintou quien obviamente no queria salir.

"Suigintou, puedes ir, Nori y las demas se quedaran conmigo ¿Ves?" dijo Megu haciendo que Suigintou hiciera un suspiro de resignación.

"Bien, ire".

"¿En serio ayudaran?" preguntó Sakura secandose las lágrimas "Muchas gracias"

"¡NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER DESU~!" gritó Suiseiseki flotando en su maleta con Souseiseki "Hay que buscar a Chibi-Ichigo antes de que la tormenta empiece desu~"

"Es la primera vez que te veo preocupandote por ella" dijo Souseiseki con una sonrisa.

"Ya ves tu desu~".

"Entonces, no hay tiempo que perder" dijo Sakura antes de avanzar.

"Hay que ver cuanta valentía e instinto tiene ella" dijo Shinku.

"Me recuerda mucho a ti..." dijo Suigintou indiferente.

~En otra parte~

Hinaichigo estaba caminando entre toda la nieve sujetando su carta entre sus pequeños brazos mientras dejaba caer unas filosas tijeras "Perdón por romper tu mochila Sakura-chan, pero Hina hara todo lo posible para tu regalo de Navidad" se dijo en voz baja. Le costaba un poco avanzar debido a que la nieve le llegaba a la cintura "No me rendire, no me rendire" se decía una y otra vez.

Comenzó a sentir como el viento helado le golpeaba la espalda, formando una capa de nieve sobre ella "Oh no, la tormenta va a empezar, debo apresurarme".

**~~~~~~~ZZZZZZZZ~~~~~~**

"¡Hinaichigo!" gritaban Sakura, Jun y Shinku mientras Kanaria, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki y Suigintou revisaban a travez del cielo.

"No creo que pueda seguir volando más tiempo" dijo Suigintou aterrizando en un poste de luz "Mis alas comienzan a congelarse"

"Lo mismo diria yo de Pizzicato" dijo Kanaria al ver como Pizzicato en su forma sombrilla comenzaba a cubrise de hielo.

"No pueden detenerse, hay que encontrar a Hinaichigo como sea" dijo Sakura en respuesta.

"¿No podemos dejarla como muerta?" se escuchó una voz.

"¿Eh?"

"Hinaichigo es mediocre, ni siquiera merece un medium, te hizo un favor al irse lejos" dijo una voz conocida.

"¿Tu que sabes Barasuishou?" preguntó Shinku molesta mientras veía como Barasuishou se reflejaba en un charco congelado.

"Deberian verlo ustedes mismos..." dijo ella antes de mostrar una imagen de Hinaichigo siendo presa de la tormenta mientras seguía abrazando su carta. A pesar de que cada paso era más debil que el anterior, no dejaba de avanzar.

"¡Hinaichigo!" gritó Sakura.

"Ella cortó tu mochila a proposito y luego salió corriendo todo lo que pudo. Tal vez te uso para romperte sentimentalmente".

"Urusai ( =callate)..." dijo la peli negra en voz baja.

"Había hecho lo mismo con esa Tomoe, si mal no recuerdo".

"¡Ya basta Barasuishou! No me hagas partirte la cara desde aquí" dijo Jun tomando un bate de quien sabe donde.

"Solo digo..."

Sakura seguía con sus palabras "... urusai..."  
"La... verdad"

"¡URUSAI!" gritó Sakura quitandole el bate a Jun y romper el hielo en pedasos mientras Barasuishou reía maleficamente.

Al soltar el bate, Sakura se hecho al piso "Hinaichigo... ¿por qué...?"

"Sakura..." Jun y las demas la miraron preocupados.

"V-vamos, todavia tenemos algo de tiempo desu~" dijo Suiseiseki tratando de calmarla "¿Nee?... ¿Souseiseki?... ¿Kanaria?... alguien responda mis palabras desu~".

"Hay que continuar..." dijo Sakura, esta vez tomando la muñeca de Jun y arrastrandola.

"O-Oi, más despacio" dijo este sin siquiera poder caminar.

"¡No me dejen!" dijo Shinku molesta mientras corria.

Suigintou suspiro y dijo "Lo dije antes y lo dije ahora... su actitud me recuerda a esos dos".

**~~~~~~~~~ZZZZzzzzZZZ~~~~~~~~**

Hinaichigo ya no daba más, había recorrido media ciudad en la tormenta de nieve viendo como en cada tienda las WiiU estaban agotadas "Tengo frío, me duelen los pies y empiezo a tener hambre" se quejó mientras llegaba a un lote valdió "No puedo más..." dijo antes de caer inconciente sobre la fría nieve.

Poco después despertó en una madriguera que estaba en el tronco de un árbol cercano, no entendía quien la salvó hasta que vio a un buhó acomodandose en su nido.

"Tu... ¿Me salvaste?" preguntó Hinaichigo confundida, el buhó pareció entenderle, ya que le dió un gritó amable "Arigato, pero debo traer el regalo de Sakura cueste lo que cueste" vió a travez del agujero "Pero... ¿Ahora como voy a ir?" se preguntó. El buhó ladeo la cabeza "Sakura-chan... lo siento, pero ya debo irme" dijo dando un salto para bajar de ahí.

"Estoy segura que me falta poco..." se decía mientras veía que ahora la nieve le llegaba al pecho "¡Wah! necesito un nuevo refugio" dijo para poder ver, a duras penas, un basurero vació al lado de un restaurante cerrado "¡Perfecto!" de ahí fue corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para luego escalar el contenedor y entrar en el "Estare a salvo aquí hasta que la tormenta pare..." se movió un poco y sintió algo peludo en su pie, volteo y vió a un gato que la miraba enojado "¡Kyyyaaaa! ¡A-alejate gato, por favor!" gritaba mientras comenzaba una lucha Hinaichigo contra gato, haciendo que el basurero se tambaleara y cayera rodando cuesta abajo.

"No tolero que las cosas rueden" dijo Hinaichigo con algunas lágrimas pero sin soltar la carta, lo único que veía era como el paisaje giraba y giraba, causandole nauseas hasta que el contenedor se estrellara contra un árbol, justo cuando el grupo de rescate pasaba por ahí.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Souseiseki bajando.

"Creo que hay alguien aquí" dijo Shinku tratando de girar el basurero.

"Alla vamos, ¿Qué esperan ustedes desu~?" dijo Suiseiseki bajando y ayudando a Shinku, las demas muñecas hicieron lo mismo.

Jun acercó su linterna al contenedor mientras el y las demas se acercaban para ver y lo que vieron los dejo asombrados.

Había una Hinaichigo de cabeza con espirales en los ojos y a su lado un gato en las mismas condiciones.

"Hi-Hina..." Sakura no podía creelo, sus lágrimas brotaban de nuevo.

Hinaichigo al oír su diminutivo pudo distinguir a varias personas "Sa... ¿Sakura-chan?" preguntó.

"¡Hinaichigo!" gritó Sakura mientras la sacaba para abrazarla con fuerza "Me alegro mucho que estes bien" decía entre sollosos.

"Hinaichigo..." dijo Shinku.

"¿Si?" la menor dirijio su vista a las mayores.

"¿Por qué escapaste?" preguntó esta vez Souseiseki.

"Yo..." Hinaichigo se separó de Sakura "Hina quería obtener el regalo perfecto para Sakura-chan"

Sakura quedó confundida, en eso recordó la convesación de antes y lo que le dijo le llegó en seguida a la mente "_Necesitare un milagro..._" en eso solo la abrazó más fuerte "Lo único que queria para esta Navidad era pasarla contigo y las demas".

"¿Jontoh? ( =¿en serio?)" preguntó la menor.

"Si, ahora volvamos ¿ok?"

"Este..."

"¿Qué ocurre Jun?" preguntó Shinku.

"No veo el rastro de varas fosforecentes que coloque en el camino para volver a casa" dijo este avergonzado.

"¡¿Me estas...?!" gritaron todas a la vez.

"Creo que habra que caminar..." dijo Kanaria con depresión.

"Yo no estaria tan segura..." dijo Suigintou.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

Suigintou solo apuntó hasta una luz morada en la lejanía, en efecto era Meimei quien iluminaba el camino.

"Esto es como la historia de Rodolfo el reno..." dijo Shinku asombrada.

"¡Yay! ya podemos volver desu~" dijo Suiseiseki feliz.

~Ya en casa~

todos ya estaban de vuelta y disfrutando de un chocolate caliente en el caso de los más congelados, mientras otros comian pavo.

"Sakura-chan" llamó Hinaichigo.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó la mencionada tomando un sorbo de chocolate.

"Lamento no haberte conseguido lo que querias..." respondió apenada la pequeña.

Sakura solo la rodeó con su brazo "Eso no importa, lo que importa es que esta es nuestra Navidad juntas y con los demas, no podria pedir nada mejor que eso" le dijo sonriendo.

"Sakura-chan... Feliz Navidad" le dijo Hinaichigo.

"Feliz Navidad Hinaichigo..." le respondió Sakura acariciando su cabeza.

Al final se preguntaran ¿qué pasó con la carta?, pues esta quedó atascada entre la nieve, esa carta tenía el siguiente escrito:

"_Querido Santa:_

_¿Podrias hacer un milagro para Sakura-chan? te lo agradeceria un monton_

_Hinaichigo."_

**Tada! se que esto no es lo mejor del mundo, pero al menos me encanto hacer esto y si preguntan, esto lo puse de parody porque lo saque de un comic de Gamer cat, así que... bueno ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!**

**P.D: sobre lo de Sakura, esa es otra historia que tengo en mente, ahora si, salu2, Feliz navidad y prosperó año nuevo**


End file.
